Jackets and other garments for keeping a user warm or otherwise protected from the environment are well known in the prior art. Such jackets come in many different designs, depending on their use or preference of the wearer. Sleeping bags are well known for keeping a user warm or otherwise protected from the environment. Such sleeping bags come in many different designs, depending on their use or preference of the wearer. Jackets and sleeping bags serve important, but different roles. Their use typically is limited to serving the purpose for which they were specifically designed.
While attempts have been made in the prior art to combine the functions of a jacket and a sleeping bag, such attempts have resulted in a compromise garment that does not fully meet the requirements of each role. Thus, there presently exists a need for garments that can be worn outdoors, such as by spectators to sporting events and other outdoor activities, that provides the wearer with the ability to customize the garment to the particular weather situation. The subject invention addresses that need by providing such a garment